Rowley Jefferson
Rowley Jefferson (born October 1994) is Greg Heffley's best friend and the deuteragonist of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series in general. He has had a major role in nearly every book (with the exception of the most recent two in which he only has a cameo in the 9th one and is a recurring character in the 10th one). He has overprotective parents who aren't fond of Greg's behavior (specifically Mr. Jefferson, but his mother can seemingly get annoyed of Greg too), assuming that he is a bad influence (which for several reasons he is). He was the main antagonist in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, and secondary antagonist of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck. He is often seen as an anti-hero in the series, despite being the main character's best friend, as he often does idiotic, nonsensical things, which results in getting Greg in trouble while he gets off scot-free. Despite this idiotic behavior, though, Rowley always wishes the best for everyone, and is a very nice and innocent kid. Rowley is an immature boy in several ways. For example, he sleeps with his stuffed toys, he likes his Dinoblazer Action Figures and he even quit writing his popular comic, Zoo-Wee-Mama, because he needed time to play with his Dinoblazer Action Figures. He also likes a singer called Joshie, whose audience is young children, mainly girls. On Christmas, he gets many childish things, even giving Greg childish toys like a Big Wheel. In the second film, he got very scared after watching a horror movie called "The Foot," and had to get his parents to take him home. In the fourth book, he kept his eyes covered the entire time while Greg tried to watch the horror movie, Hello, You're Dead. Also, when he was sleeping in a beach lodge, he got a nightmare that there was a chicken under the bed, which made him scream out loud. His parents calmed him down and Rowley went and slept in their room. In the movie, he goes with his parents to nearby places. If not, then he'd have to follow Greg. In the book, he went in kiddie rides for little kids while Greg was in the Cranium Shaker, a ride that was meant to terrify and disorientate its riders. In Dog Days, his dad scolded him for pranking people with Greg. When it's his birthday, he goes to childish places and invites kids in his karate class who are about 5–7 years old and is happy even when he gets childish toys. He is also a fun, loving boy, that many like more than Greg Heffley usually. He is a good friend of Greg and despite the fact Greg often uses him (carry his stuff, give him piggy-rides, write English work for him and scout for dog droppings) he still doesn't question or go against Greg and is willing to be much like Greg. Personality Rowley is best known for being a good best friend to Greg. Rowley is quite immature and seems a bit naive, but he has a charming, cheerful and innocence made him more popular with other students (particularly the girls) than Greg had. Physical Appearance In the movie series, Rowley is an overweight boy with long bowl shaped hair that is orange and is wider than Greg's, but his hair is golden brown in Rodrick Rules and Dog Days. In the book series, he has 7 strands of hair that is flat on his head and is wider than Greg's. He has two large teeth and his mouth never appears to be closed, except for when he's in bed in the online book, page 58 of Cabin Fever, page 166 of Third Wheel, and page 29 of Hard Luck. In Hard Luck, since he started dating Abigail Brown, he combed his hair differently, and had 9 strands rather than 7, after the break-up he goes back to his original look. Gallery Rowley_with_school_newspaper.png Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_-_Greg,_Rowley,_Chirag,_and_the_Cheese.jpg RowleyJeffersonastheclassclownbecauseofzooweemamacomicstripthatistheonlythingthatgetsfameforhim.png Trivia * He appears in all of the books and movies, and the online version as well, to date, but he only made a small appearance in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. * It is never revealed what country Rowley went to on his trip to South America in the book series, but the online book states that he went to Brazil for his trip to South America. It is said in the first film that Rowley went to Guatemala. * Rowley is older (or younger) than Greg, as his birthday is in October (which would most likely be older) while Greg's is in June. * In the online book, Rowley is said to own a PlayStation with 42 games. However, in the movie, Rowley is shown to have a Wii, meaning that he possibly upgraded his console. * Rowley has visited numerous places - he has visited Europe, Australia, and South America. * Rowley has closed his mouth five times, twice in the online book, once in Cabin Fever, once in The Third Wheel, and once in Hard Luck. * Rowley serves as the main antagonist of the first book, due to him and Greg's fight, The Ugly Truth, because they separate in Dog Days and get back together in the book, and was a major antagonist in Hard Luck, because he was ditching and betraying Greg for his now girlfriend Abigail Brown, who served as the main antagonist. * Rowley is shown to be more naive than Greg, as he was allowed in student council. *He is about 5’7 and 180 lbs. *He is somewhat similar to Peter Kowalski from the video game, Bully as they are both unpopular students who are friends with the protagonist, Greg Heffley in Rowley’s case and Jimmy Hopkins in Petey’s case. Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Narrators Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Extravagant Category:Optimists Category:Successful